


Therapy

by BMT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMT/pseuds/BMT
Summary: Without you, I feel brokeLike I'm half of a wholeWithout you, I've got no hand to holdWithout you, I feel tornLike a sail in a stormThey don't like eachother, but they need each other





	Therapy

Staring at the clock, tapping his fingers on the desk is his normal routine. But right now he has his head in his hands while staring at the teacher.

Its the first day of junior year, and its only third period. Keith's wants it to be over already. He huffs a sigh and his intersest doesn't perk up until he hears the teacher call a certain name

. "Katie, how was your summer?"

He lifted his head up and looked at her with a smirk,"Yeah, _Kaite_ , how was your summer?" The girl scowling at him in return.

He knows exactly what happened over the summer. I mean, they do have the same friends and their brothers are best friends.

"It was _fine_ , Mrs. Balmer." He chuckled. A lot of stuff happened over the summer.

" _CANNONBALL." Lance screamed. He jumped in the pool, splashing all of them._

_"Ugh Lance." Pidge complained, making the boy laugh. She smirked and splashed him, causing him to gasp. He splashed her back and pretty soon the two created a splash war._

_In the middle of the war, Pidge saw Lance's eyes widen, and before she had time to react, she was pushed underwater._

_She came back up to see Keith laughing. She glared at him and jumped on his back and pushed him under. While he was under water, he grabbed her ankles and flipped her off his back._

_When they both went up, he had a playful grin. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tounge at him._

_"Very mature Pidge." "Hey, we all know that I'm not mature." She stated._

"Keith!" He snapped out of his daze to see Pidge infront of him.

"What do you want?" She rolled her eyes ,"Class is over." She tapped his desk and left.

He frowned and followed her. You see , they might not like each other, but they don't hate each other, they have this thing, this signal, for when something is wrong. Two taps.

He waited for her to close her locker to talk. "What's wrong?"

She sighed,"Nothing really,Just-"

"Just another nightmare?" He interrupted.

She looked down,"Yea."

He looked around and sighed. He pulled her closer and hugged her.

She relaxed,"Katie, he's gone. He won't hurt you again, I promise."

She smiled,"You know for an ass,you can be real sweet."

He let go of her, lips twitching upwards a bit, "Shut up you loser."

She laughed,"And he's back,come on lets go to lunch." She walked passed him while he followed.

When they entered the cafeteria, everyone was to busy to see that they came in together.

Once they got their food, they sat down in their usual order with their friends.

(Lance, Hunk, Shay, Plax on one side. Pidge, Keith Allura on the other.)

"So how's every ones day going?" Allura asked.

"Boring."

"Terrible."

"Its school, what do you think?"

"Ughhh."

"Its okay."

"Its blah."

"Well mine's going great." She said while smiling.

Keith rolled his eyes as he took one of Pidge's fries.

"Hey!" She reached over and took one of his.

"Awe look, they're sharing food!" Lance teased.

Pidge scowled while Keith threw a fry at him.

"What, its true. You two would look so cute together!"

"I agree with Lance, you are cute together." Hunk added.

"Whatever."

"See look, Keith agrees."

"I NEVER SAID I DID!"

They all laughed, and Pidge began to feel weary. She doesn't know why, but a bad feeling is growing in her gut.

"Pidge you okay?" She looked up to see everyone looking at her. One gaze being stronger then others.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She lied.

She felt a hand on her wrist, she looked over to see Keith still staring at her. She narrowed her brows,"What?"

"What's the matter.?" He said above a whisper.

"Nothing."

"Katie." Her eyes softened.

"I'm fine, I swear."

He looked at her a little bit longer, then turned around and let her go. They chatted some more, and soon enough the bell rang for class.

They got up and went to their lockers. Unfortunately, none of their lockers were by each others.

Pidge was grabbing her books, pencil and journals when she felt a presence behind her locker door. She tensed. She slowly closed her locker door to see someone who ruined her life.

"Hello Katie."

She started shaking,"L-Lotor?"

"How have you been?" He said while biting his lip.

"uUhm," her voiced cracked. She feels weak. She doesn't like it. It isn't her.

"I-"

"Lotor!" Someone interrupted, she looked up to see the principle calling him. Lotor looked over at Pidge,

"Well looks like I got to go." He walked away.

Pidge ran to class, hoping Keith is in it, he is the only one that can help, he is the only one that knows.

Tears were burning at her eyes, hair flying in her face as she ran. She swallowed down a sob.

She made it to class to see Keith sitting on a desk. She looked over to see a empty desk next to him. She looked at Keith again, and even with blurred vision, she could tell he was looking at her. Her eyes still burning, one tear fell.

She bit her lip and looked straight at him and tapped her leg twice.


End file.
